


Le Complexe Procréatif

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [13]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Geeky, Gen, Girls' Night, Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ho, je n’ai jamais eu d’amies filles avec qui discuter de mes journées pourries - ou de leurs journées pourries », commente Amy avec enthousiasme en prenant son propre verre, avant de se tourner vers Bernadette, bien raide, genoux serrés, et de se pencher en avant. « Aller, raconte ! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Complexe Procréatif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraxacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/gifts).



« À la vôtre, les filles ! »

Penny a à peine fini de remplir le dernier verre que Bernadette s’en empare et le descend cul sec.

« Encore.

\- Outch », compatit Penny en la resservant sans se faire prier. « Dure journée ?

\- Et ce n’est pas rien de le dire », soupire Bernadette en enlevant ses chaussures et en repliant ses jambes sous elle.

« Ho, je n’ai jamais eu d’amies filles avec qui discuter de mes journées pourries - ou de leurs journées pourries », commente Amy avec enthousiasme en prenant son propre verre, avant de se tourner vers Bernadette, bien raide, genoux serrés, et de se pencher en avant. « Aller, raconte !

\- Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez », renchérit Penny en prenant place sur son fauteuil attitré autour de la table basse.

« Ca a été la folie au labo aujourd’hui, mon boss était d’une humeur massacrante et pour couronner le tout, la souche de rétrovirus sur laquelle on travaillait n’a pas eu les résultats escomptés : toutes les souris du groupe de test A sont mortes cet après-midi…

\- Ho, c’est horrible ! » s’exclame Penny, qui du point de vue de Bernadette est bien sensible pour quelqu’un sensé avoir été élevé à la campagne.

« Oui », confirme-t-elle avec ferveur, « vraiment horrible, elles auraient dû tomber malade et agoniser pendant au moins quatre ou cinq jours, vu la phase d’incubation prévue, pas crever toutes d’un coup comme ça, ça veut dire qu’on a fait fausse route depuis six mois, je vous laisse imaginer l’ambiance… »

Penny fait tous les bruits de compassion appropriés, mais Amy renchérit avec l’histoire de la fois où elle a accidentellement provoqué un début de bipolarité chez la moitié de ses singes rhésus, qui se sont empressés d’attaquer et de traumatiser l’autre moitié, rendant ses recherches caduques pour au moins six mois… Il y a probablement un peu de _schadenfreude_ là-dedans, mais Bernadette trouve ça assez réconfortant et rit de bon cœur à la description de la tentative d’évasion du leader de la rébellion simiesque, qui a fini par voler la perruque du superviseur direct d’Amy et s’est fait la belle avec - et puis bon, l’histoire date d’il y a au moins deux an et demi, il y a prescription.

« Mais ce n’est pas ça le pire… La mère d’Howard est venu dîner à la maison hier soir-

\- N’en dit pas plus », commente Penny en la resservant d’autorité…

« Merci. On a eu le droit à la description par le menu de son dernier problème médical – croyez-moi, j’en sais désormais plus sur les kystes mal placés que je ne l’aurais jamais voulu-

\- Ewww.

\- Et elle n’a pas arrêté de tout critiquer : ce que j’ai cuisiné, les quantités - d’après elle je veux affamer son fils -, l’ordre dans lequel j’ai servi les plats…

\- C’est normal tu sais, tu lui as pris son bébé…

\- Ce n’est pas une raison ! Et Howard est incapable de lui tenir tête…

\- Tu verrais Leonard face à sa mère…

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas évident pour lui, c’est elle qui l’a élevé, elle a beaucoup sacrifié pour lui… Et niveau beaux-parents catastrophiques, je ne suis pas forcément la seule à pouvoir me plaindre, les miens ne sont mal non plus dans le genre… Mais on dirait qu’elle n’a rien d’autre dans sa vie que son fils, je trouve ça terrifiant. Et le pire c’est qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus, de faire allusion à ses futurs petits-enfants… Elle sait ce que j’en pense, pourtant, mais quand j’ai eu le malheur de lui rappeler qu’on ne comptait pas avoir d’enfants… Vous imaginez le reste. Ça a été les chutes du Niagara dans ma cuisine, elle a pleuré pendant au moins deux heures en disant que le nom de Wolovitz allait s’éteindre. »

 

Cela a été une des premières choses vraiment sérieuses dont Bernadette a parlé avec Howard, l’une de ces lignes que tu traces quand une relation devient importante, mais que tu en es encore à définir si tes attentes et les siennes sont compatibles, ou si c’est perdu d’avance parce que vous regardez dans des directions différentes.

« Pas d’enfants », a dit Bernadette à ce moment-là. « Et quand je dis “pas d’enfants”, ce n’est pas “pas d’enfants maintenant, mais je suis prête à reconsidérer dans deux ou trois ans”, non. C’est “pas d’enfant, point final.” C’est non-négociable, à prendre ou à laisser. »

Et Howard, bien entendu, a répondu sans hésiter, « Je prends ».

Le truc, c’est que Bernadette est à peu près certaine qu’il n’y a pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle a beau aimer son mari de tout son coeur, elle n’en est pas moins consciente que “de sexe féminin”, “favorablement disposée en sa faveur” et “en possession tous ses membres” étaient probablement ses seuls critères de choix en matière de rencontre quand ils ont commencé à se voir… (Et encore, il a beau dire, elle se pose parfois la question sur “de sexe féminin”, surtout quand elle voit sa relation avec Raj et plus encore à la lumière de leur escapade sexuelle commune avec une cosplayeuse de Sailor Moon...)

Mais bref : pas d’enfants, c’était l’un des critères de base, et Howard a accepté... ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant qu’il soit plus simple de contrer les questions pleines de bons sentiments des amis et de la famille sur la date à laquelle on peut attendre l’heureux évènement...

« C’est ça la famille », commente sentencieusement Amy, « on ne peut pas vivre avec, on ne peut pas vivre sans…

\- Je pourrais très bien vivre sans », la contredit Bernadette. « Entre mon père pour lequel je suis toujours sa petite fille de dix ans et qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a appris que j’allais épouser un juif – je crois que la seule chose pire aurait été un noir - et ma mère qui est presque aussi dominatrice que celle d’Howard – ce n’est pas peu dire – et qui me refilait les enfants dont elle était sensé s’occuper dans sa garderie clandestine, c’est un miracle que je sois une adulte modérément saine d’esprit et socialement ajustée…

\- À la tienne », commente Penny. « J’ai une théorie sur les familles, je pense  que presque personne n’est satisfait de la sienne, et que même quand on a la chance d’avoir des parents à peu près normaux et de bonne volonté, on hérite quand même de quelques complexes plus ou moins tordus pour la route… Mais je dois reconnaître que toi et Howard avez tiré le gros lot, à côté, moi et mes parents ou même la mère d’Amy c’est du pipi de chat.

\- Maman n’en revient toujours pas que j’ai rencontré un homme avec lequel j’ai pu construire une relation d’ordre romantique », confirme Amy.

« Ma chérie, personne n’en revient que _Sheldon_ ait pu construire une relation d’ordre romantique… Mais bref », continue Penny en s’adressant de nouveau à Bernadette, « du coup la mère d’Howard va lever le pied sur les demandes de petits-enfants ?

\- Je pense que j’en ai pour quelques mois avant qu’elle ne repasse à l’attaque… Et dieu merci, aucune de mes amies proches n’a commencé à pouponner, parce que j’en ai bien assez de mes cousines qui m’assurent que “quand c’est les tiens et non pas ceux des autres c’est tout à fait différent”. 

\- Et puis franchement, si c’est pour avoir un être humain que l’on doit nourrir à heure fixe, qui ne peut aller nul part sans être accompagné, qui réclame toute l’attention et qui passe son temps à jouer à des jeux incompréhensibles, on a déjà Sheldon, pas besoin de chercher plus loin…

\- Hé !

\- Désolé, désolé… Mais ça fait partie de leur charme, ce petit côté adolescent qui s’enthousiasme pour des univers imaginaires, qui est prêt à se laisser captiver… Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- … Dit comme ça.

\- C’est vrai que c’est mignon. Vous auriez vu Howard quand il a apprit que la Warner allait faire un nouveau film d’Harry Potter, il rayonnait littéralement.

\- Vraiment ? Sheldon est persuadé que ce sera une catastrophe sans nom, pire que le casting de Ben Affleck en tant que Batman.

\- Je ne sais pas, s’il a des scènes torse nu, je suis prête à me laisser convaincre…

\- Mais pour revenir sur le sujet des chiards, franchement, si on avait un enfant, vu les antécédents familiaux il serait sans doute petit et obèse.

\- Ha ha ! Et celui que j’aurais avec Léonard aurait une chance sur deux d’être un plouc colérique allergique au lactose…

\- Bien sûr que non, il serait blond et sexy en diable comme sa mère ! » Bernadette retient une grimace devant l’admiration maladroite d’Amy, bien que Penny n’a pas l’air embarrassée plus que ça. « Mais avec nos gènes supérieurs combinés, je suis sûre que si j’avais un enfant avec Sheldon, il serait suprêmement intelligent…

\- L’idée de Sheldon en train de s’occuper d’un enfant est assez inquiétante, je dois dire… »

Bernadette suppose que la possibilité que Penny et Leonard se mettent à procréer n’est pas totalement invraisemblable, ils ont l’air d’être arrivé à un point stable de leur relation ; mais Sheldon et Amy…  quand les poules auront des dents, et encore, cette pauvre Amy sera sans doute morte de frustration sexuelle bien avant ça…

« En tout cas je ne fumerais pas de beuh pendant la grossesse comme ma mère », continue Penny, « ce serait toujours ça de pris. Et je suis à peu près certaine que sauf si je fais exprès je ne pourrais pas être une plus mauvaise mère de celle de Léonard… Et lui serait un bon père, je pense !

\- …

\- Mais bon. C’est juste des idées hein. Des idées vagues, lointaines, et certainement pas pour tout de suite !  

\- Si ça se trouve, ce sera Raj le premier à faire des gosses… 

\- C’est vrai, maintenant qu’il arrive à parler aux filles… et puis il y a Lucy… »

En ce qui concerne Bernadette, elle en doute sérieusement, parce qu’il a beau dire, elle est persuadée que Rajesh n’est pas plus hétéro que Sir Ian Mc Kellen (c’est fou le nombre d’informations qu’elle a fini par emmagasiner à force d’écouter Howard…), et même s’il est suffisamment bi pour devenir père, d’après du peu qu’ils savent d’elle, Lucy à l’air encore moins disposée à procréer qu’elle-même - ce qui est peu dire.

Penny se penche pour les resservir, trouve la seconde bouteille de vin vide.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

Un coup d’œil à l’horloge confirme que l’heure a tourné bien rapidement.

« Les garçons doivent avoir fini leur épisode d’Arrow…

\- On les rejoint ?

\- Je prends les pizzas, Amy, tu attrapes des verres ?

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ils ont réussi à nous convaincre de regarder cette série avec eux. »

Bernadette pousse la porte et fait place à Penny qui mène la procession vers l’appartement de Léonard et Sheldon.

« Je n’aime pas toutes les parties avec la magie, mais sinon c’est plutôt prenant…

\- Et certains personnages sont étrangement attachants, pour des constructions fictionnelles », renchérit Amy.

\- Je me passerais bien des scènes de torture quand même, mais j’adore les dragons…

\- Howard était tout excité à l’idée de l’épisode de ce soir… J’ai eu beau demander, il a dit qu’il ne me spoilerait pas et que je verrais bien. »

Penny entre sans frapper, et va déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Léonard qui sourit niaisement, tandis que Bernadette laisse la bouteille qu’elle portait sur la table et rejoint Howard dans le fauteuil, sa journée difficile presque oubliée. Elle a beau râler, ces soirées à présent rituelles du vendredi soir sont plutôt agréables : d’abord elle prend un verre avec Amy et Penny pendant que leurs hommes respectifs font des trucs de geeks, puis elles les rejoignent pour un épisode qu’ils regardent tous ensemble en dînant…

Par contre il ne reste que deux épisodes de la saison 3 de Game of Thrones, celui de ce soir compris… Elle se demande bien ce qu’ils pourront regarder ensuite.

 


End file.
